Home
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: Magnus grew up wondering what is a family, what is home. And then he met Alec. The boy who showed him both.


_Here is the third post of the day! It's a little thingy I thought of an hour ago and really wanted to write. Hope you'll like it and forgive me for my long absence. So enjoy._

Magnus used to wonder what is family, what is home.

Before, home meant the big mansion he was raised in. The cold white walls devoid of anything but a few paintings here and there, a big bed in a big room. Too big for a two year old child.

Yet still it was home to him.

The empty house that echoed the melodies or his guitar as long fingers passed over taunt strings, the many mirrors that were there to reflect only his face as he grew up…

That was what home meant.

And family…

Family were butlers and nannies. The young women with sweet smiles and soft voices that woke him up in the morning, got him ready for school, read him a bedtime story. The men who cleaned after him and scolded him for knocking down vases of flowers.

But family were also two people he saw only a few times a year.

The man and woman who would walk into his life with smiles and presents only to leave again the second day.

He didn't understand why the people who he didn't know are family, but the nanny said they are, so he believed her.

It wasn't until he started school and saw kids his age talk about their mom or dad with animated voices and rapid hand gestures, barely containing their excitement, that he found out why the nanny kept telling him to not forget the two people who were rarely there.

His mom and dad.

She would always say that they love him and want only the best for him, and Magnus nodded every time.

However, he wished he could talk so excitedly over them like his peers do. He wished that they really felt like family. But they didn't.

Still, he loved his nanny a lot, so he never said a word.

As the boy grew up he watched his family change. The nannies and butlers walking out the door and never coming back, only for new ones to appear the next day.

By the time he was twelve no one felt like family anymore.

But still he smiled, greeting the newcomers warmly just like he was taught to. Giving a hug to his parents once they were home and waving with a smile when they went away.

It was then that he started wondering, as he watched the kids from his class talk about brothers and sisters and parents, he started wondering what really was family.

It must be nice to have one.

Home changed too on his fourteenth birthday, when parents didn't come at all the year before.

It changed with a letter and a packed suitcase.

And he found himself in a new town and a new school. One that had dorms attached to it. One that will become Magnus's new home.

So bare white walls and big halls were replaced by small shared rooms, walls covered in posters and floor littered with clothes.

He had no more butlers to cook for him or clean up after. No more nannies to wake him up and help with homework.

No, this time…He was all alone.

And at that moment the thought of family crumbled completely. Because it doesn't exist.

Magnus had no more family left.

Quickly having to learn how to fend for himself the now teenager didn't like meeting new people, knowing they will leave. So the only one he talked to was the boy who he shared the room with.

His name was Ragnor.

And he was nice.

That was all Magnus had to know about him.

However, a year later he found out another thing he wishes he hadn't.

Because Ragnor was just like his family, he left. Leaving Magnus behind and alone once more.

There were nights when the tall boy couldn't sleep, those nights he took the guitar he forgot months before and just worked his fingers over it, playing a soft tune that was stuck in his head. Closing his eyes and just relaxing into it.

Feeling safe as he played. Happy. Content.

The dorms weren't his home so he wasn't sad when he left his tight little room once he graduated high school.

However that room was just replaced with another one once collage started. Not really having anywhere else to go.

Just like with family, he had no home left.

It's safe to say that one thing he dreaded is having a new roommate.

However meeting him brought a new experience to Magnus.

Because as Alec shook his hand with a smile, his heart beat just a little bit faster and smile got a little bit bigger

And he could see, the boy was beautiful.

He decided not to get close to him though, not wanting to go through rejection and abandonment again.

So really he didn't expect to hear Alec's voice tell him how beautifully he played when he got up to get a few tunes from his guitar at three in the morning. He was sure the other was asleep but it seems he was wrong.

Magnus also didn't expect the 'hi's'and 'how are you's' the other gave him whenever they were together in their room. Didn't expect he would give into Alec so easily and start answering and wondering in return.

Wondering why Alec's face scrunched up whenever he was doing homework, why he stayed up with Magnus when he was obviously so tired he could barely keep his eyes open, why did his eyes scrunch up when he smiled to the taller but never when it was anyone else. And most importantly, wondering why the blue eyes boy kissed him after Magnus played a song for him one night.

Because it wasn't only for himself he was playing for anymore, he was playing for Alec too.

He was also wondering why he kissed him back, not wanting to ever let go, and why his face hurt from the grin taking over his face once they pulled apart to breathe.

Magnus was wondering about a lot of things.

But with Alec he slowly started wondering less. Because he showed him all.

The blue eyed boy showed Magnus what was home the night he sneaked into his bed instead of his own.

Alec showed Magnus the meaning of home with big smiles and warm hands, cheerful laughs and pictures of the two plastered up on the wall.

And for the first time Magnus had the warmth in his chest that wasn't there ever before. For the first time he understood that home didn't mean a big empty house or a house at all.

Home can be a warm bed and waking up to a black haired boy still sleeping in your arms. It can be a small room, big just enough to fit two but with an air of home none the less because Magnus's guitar is in the corner and Alec's hoddie slung over a chair, pictures taken on their dates and just lazy days together plastered everywhere.

It was all enough to make Magnus smile.

He was also shown what family is by the other.

Family is the heated nights or the lazy ones. It is the 'I love you's' said with a smile and kisses pressed against warm skin. It is the happiness and glee in Alec's eyes when Magnus asked him to spend the rest of his life with him on the day of their graduation.

And it is also the chocked 'yes' he got in return.

Magnus always wondered what home meant, what it's like to have a family.

Then Alec came into his life. Alec with warm smiles and whispered 'I love you's'.

And he gave him both.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_So this was short and cute. I really enjoyed writing it. And yes Magnus has a guitar (it was missing something without it) and they are both kind of out of character but I wanted to write it like this. Here you can see Alec with a happy upbringing too so that's kinda nice._

_Anyway, please leave a review and thanks for reading!_


End file.
